


She Has Her Freedom

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [21]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bars and Pubs, Conversations, Dating, Divorce, Gen, Modern Era, Moving On, NaNoWriMo 2017, No Smut, Post-Divorce, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Piper knows she needs to get back into the dating scene since her divorce from Leo but she is nervous.





	She Has Her Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 25  
> Prompt: The Witching Hour

Piper sat nervously in a booth at the bar called The Witching Hour. It was her first girl’s night out with her sisters since her divorce from Leo and she wasn't sure she was doing this whole thing right, but she was trying to put herself back out there.

Meet new men and try to start dating again.

She had every right to especially now that Leo had moved on. He was dating someone new and Piper knew it was her time to do the same.

Now was her chance to find a man to fulfill her long lonely nights. Nights that were worse when she didn't have Wyatt or Chris to keep her busy.

Yet as she sat here in the booth she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Not sure if she should have listened to Phoebe when she helped her choose the dress she was wearing. Mainly because the dress was just a little too short.

Piper was afraid that it was showing way too much and maybe she came off as desperate.

She didn't want to come off as desperate even if she felt that way right now. She was desperate and lonely and that could lead to mistakes she knew, but she was willing to risk it again.

That had to say something about her, but she didn't know what.

"Will you stop looking like you're overthinking things," Paige said and Piper blushed as she looked at her baby sister.

She was a bit surprised that Paige had seen through her because she and Paige hadn't ever been that close. Probably because Paige had come at a bad time.

It was right after Prue died in a car wreck and her Leo had started having issues in their marriage. Issues they thought kids could fix. It hadn't been the right time to find out that she had a half-sister she had never known about.

She hadn’t even remembered her mom being pregnant with Paige.

"I am overthinking things," Piper sighed as her blush grew, watching as Paige rolled her eyes. "I can't help it, it's how I am. I'm not like you or Phoebe," she argued knowing her sisters could just jump without even thinking.

Piper had never been that way, probably never would be that way. She over thought every little thing so, of course, she was doing that now.

Paige only sighed as she moved closer to Piper, "And just what are you over thinking right now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I swear if it's second guessing this entire night it's not wrong to do. Leo has moved on and it's time for you to do the same."

"I know," Piper told her because that much she knew even if getting over the longest love of her life was hard. "But it's the dress not the night. I'm afraid it shows off too much and I may look desperate. Too desperate."

"You don't look desperate," Paige assured her and Piper wanted to believe her, she really did. "You see that guy over there," she asked pointing to a brunette in a suit. "He's been eying you all night and I think it's because of that dress and I think you should go talk to him.

Piper swallowed hard when Paige said she should go talk to a guy who had been looking at her all night. A guy she hadn't even realized was looking at her at all.

Then again, Piper could be clueless and oblivious to some things.

"I...I'm not sure..." Piper started only to be stopped by Paige.

"You can do it Piper," Paige spoke again once more reassuring her.

It was enough that Piper found herself standing from the booth and walking to the man in the suit. She was half wondering where Phoebe was because she was sure if Phoebe had been here she'd be cheering Piper on too but Phoebe wasn't here right now.

Had been lost in the mess of people at this bar since they arrived. Which meant she had probably found some man to entertain her.

Phoebe was after all still the ever boy crazy sister regardless of her age. Piper guessed some things with the sisters would never change even if others did.


End file.
